justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Types of settlements in Medici
This article is about the types of settlements in Medici in Just Cause 3. , a town.]] Types There are several types of locations throughout Medici, including military bases, Churches, villages, towns, and there are even three rebel bases in each of the regions. Military bases and outposts .]] Main article: Military bases in Medici. See the article for their respective locations, but some rather big ones include: *Alte Potentia. *Vigilator Nord. *Porto Cavo. *Porto Coclea. *Porto Darsena. *Porto Vena. *Vulture. *Griphon. *Falco Maxime. *Le Tutor. *Le Galera. Bavarium mines Main article: Military bases in Medici. There are several mines across Insula Striate which provide Bavarium for the Medician war machine. For some reason they're all counted as military bases. *Cava Montana. *Cava Grande. *Cava Grande Secunde. *Cava Geminos Nord. *Cava Geminos Sud. Offshore rigs Main article: Offshore rigs in Medici. They're all identical, and used for extracting oil from underground reservoirs from under the sea. They are all counted as military outposts. Rebel bases There are 3 rebel bases scattered in every region. This bases are the only locations controled by allies at the start of the game: *Cava de Rebelles. *Grotta Contrabandero. *Refugio Umbra. The rebels also control the Unnamed outpost at N 40 47.840 E 5 46.790. There are several such small positions, controlled by the rebels and by the Medici Military. Towns Main article: Towns in Medici. .]] Towns are spread out all over Medici. There are even destroyed ones up north. These always have a police station taken over by the D.R.M. who use them as their bases along with some military assets. Villages Main article: Towns in Medici. There are several villages throughout Insula Dracon. These typically have a small amount of destructibles and lack a police station, but still a moderately large Medici Military or D.R.M. contingent: *Vico Gamba. *Vico Maquerello. *Vico Platessa. *Vico Spigola. *Vico Thunno. *Vico Tructa. Churches Main article: Churches in Medici. They offer a safe haven for Rico, clearing heat and advancing time a couple hours. They are unlocked by completing Random Encounters. Many towns also have ruins of renaissance era churches. *Sancte Rita, in Baia. *Sancte Ana, in Plagia. *Sancte Esteban in Lavanda. *Sancte Lucas, in Lavanda. *Sancte Cintia, in Petra. *Sancte Antonio, in Capite West. *Sancte Elena, in Libeccio. *Sancte Martino, in Maestrale. *Sancte Galile, in Costa Sud. *Sancte Evita, in Costa Sud, visible from the Refugio Umbra airfield. *Sancte Malco, in Litore Torto. *Sancte Ernesto, in Grande Pastura. *Sancte Federico, in Prima. Unnamed and unmarked locations Main article: Category:Unmarked locations in Medici. These are tiny positions and outposts that normally only have a few soldiers, a vehicle and a table/chairs. There's also several industrial locations north of the Insula Striate wall. The only one that seems to not be abandoned is Unnamed industrial facility at N 40 46.590 E 5 37.400, just south of the wall. Trivia *See also: Types of settlements in San Esperito, Types of settlements in Panau and Types of settlements in Solís Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Locations